Arrea
Arrea is an ancient Toa of Water, was the leader of Makuta Karath's Toa Hagah team, and currently serves as a teacher for new members of the Order of Mata Nui. Biography Not much is known about Arrea other than she was a Matoran on Artahka who became a Toa around the same time Zuvak himself became a Toa. Centuries later, despite her age and frail appearance, Arrea was selected to become part of Makuta Karath's Toa Hagah team. She was given a shining silver blue Kaukau and body armor by Karath himself. Arrea was selected as team leader because of her keen skills in battle and clever tactical mind. After many centuries of service, Arrea decided to retire from being the teams leader, though before she could even announce her retirement, Makuta Karath killed the whole team including on orders from Teridax. Engaging Karath in a duel, Arrea was defeated, though luckily managaged to escape using hr telepathic powers to throw Karath away but in the process lost her left hand. With her closest friend lost, Arrea and began to travel round the universe to try and fill the lose, though no matter how many miracles she saw nothing seemed to fill her sadness. Order of Mata Nui After centuries of wondering, Arrea met Johmak, who brought her to Daxia and was offered a place in the Order as a teacher and servant by Helryx,which Arrea accepted. After this, Arrea had a mechanical hand built for her by Guardna, who had also lost a hand to a Makuta. Arrea trained many students, such as Dreex, Vroosh, and Vandar. After proving her skill, Helryx began sending her on missions, several of which involved the Brotherhood, particularly Karath. At some point, she was sent to Zakaz to negotiate with the Skakdi warlord Skaro who was one of the richest warlords and ruled the largest Skakdi colony on Zakaz, making him a valuable ally. After some intense negotiating, Arrea managed to draft Skaro to the Order's side. Arrea was then sent on a number of missions and silent assualts against the Brotherhood many of which which invovled spying, tricking, negotiating, and assassinating and they each met the outcome the Order wanted. Order of Mata Nui/Brotherhood of Makuta war Arrea will soon have to train and assist Toa Necros in his mission to stop Karath from completely obliterating all Toa in exsitence. She shall protect Necros because she sees a reflection of herself in him, Necros lost all his friends to Karath and Arrea lost all of her closest allies and she shall become determined to not let Karath claim Necros. Abilities and Traits Arrea was a being who owned very few possessions which included one Kanohi mask, a Protosteel Sword and basic battle armor. Although this armor was orginally a blueish-silver color, It's color has eroded over time becoming a faded navy blue with several parts of the armor having faded white. As a person, Arrea was manipulative, self-reliant, and constantly weary of fools or people who wasted time. A master of manipulation, Arrea was able to see how Necros's companions could be used for her own ends, molding them in her image. Despite these traits, Arrea was not cruel, and would defend those who were injured or unable to fight more worthy foes. Arrea was not afraid to use chaos and destruction to acheive her goals, and would move her allies like pawns in some strategic chess game against evil. Whilst many considered her both evil or good, depending on the opinion she gave them, Arrea actually had a balance between light and dark and incorporated both light and dark techinques in her teachings, making her firmly neutral. Stats Stats Strength:12 Agility:16 Toughness:12 Mind:15 Mask & Tools Arrea wears the Kanohi Kaukau, the Great Mask of Water Breathing allowing Arrea to breath underwater for as long as she can remain focused. She also weilds a Protosteel Sword which she can use to focus her elemental powers. After losing her hand, Arrea had a mechanical hand built for herself. Appearances *The Great Toa Purge (Coming soon) *The Many Tales of Toa Arrea (Coming Soon) *Striking from Shadows